


Repossessed

by clari_clyde



Category: Supernatural, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Dean. All he wants is his baby back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repossessed

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/reposessed/>

Dean fidgets. Anything for his baby. Almost anything. Salt would corrode metal into rust and water would leave water stains. “Um . . . I need your Matrix of Leadership thingie.”

Optimus Prime? Amused. “Do you even know _how_ to use it?”

“Well, I been told that you’ve had it for a long time . . . I uh . . . figured you could teach us?”

Optimus, bless his spark, has more patience than Mother Theresa ever had. “Even if I could teach you, The Matrix can only be opened by the Autobot leader —”

“— and we uh, kinda emptied out and it needs a refill, might take a few million years,” Hot Rod interjects. “Listen, if you’re so desperate to get Starscream out of your car, why don’t you get Megatron? He hates Starscream. Whenever Starscream possesses someone, you can count on Megatron to shoot them to near death, which is enough to chase Starscream out.”

“NO!!!” Dean is horrified. “No one shoots my baby!”

And Sam loses his patience. “Dean! We _need_ a car and we can’t afford another one, at least not without you doing something . . . under the table.

“Listen to me Sammy, that’s my baby. We are not getting another car.”

Hot Rod pauses and thinks out loud. “Hey, your car’s pretty hot. I bet Arcee could use a friend. And I’m sure Ratchet and Wheeljack would love a chance to —”

Suddenly, the Chevy Impala stirs. “Those two are not going anywhere near me, I don’t care if I’m immortal and can survive whatever they have to dish out!!!” and poof! Magic stars appear and Starscream’s transparent form is seen leaving the area.

Dean is ecstatic, “My baby! You freed my baby! How do I thank you!”

“Um . . . ” Hot Rod shifts uncomfortably . . . “I kinda wasn’t kidding about that fembot.” 


End file.
